Headrest
by Loverly Light
Summary: On the way to a late-night photo shoot, Misa orders Light and L to come with her. However, on the way over she gets sleepy, and if Light refuses to be her pillow, she'll have to find someone else. LXMisa


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Headrest

"Misa has a late night photo shoot soon!" Said pop-idol griped loudly as she stormed into the room and flopped into an open chair.

"Pervert-boy will let Misa go to it now?"

From the computer, L and Light exchanged glances before going back to their work.

"Misa, would you please refrain from calling me a pervert?" L asked offhandedly, picking a red skittle from the bowl in front of him with his thumb and pointer finger before dropping in into his mouth.

"Misa only calls pervert-boy what he is, pervert-boy." Misa insisted. "Will pervert-boy allow me to leave for my job yet?"

L's lanky fingers flicked over the keyboard rapidly, not sparing a glance at the model.

"Please refer to me by my name, Misa-san." L intoned emotionlessly, eyes scanning the picture on-screen for anything he might have missed.

Misa let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine. Will _Ryuzaki-san_ let Misa go to her shoot now?" Misa thought of something else, and her face brightened up significantly.

"And Light-kun can escort Misa! That would make Misa very happy, and make up for Ryuzaki being mean!"

L jerked his right hand into the air significantly, the chain attached clanking as it crashed against itself. "Where Light goes, I go."

"Misa doesn't care right now! Misa wants to go to her photo shoot and she wants Light-kun to come too!" Misa yelled, jumping to her feet and stomping her foot down significantly.

"Come on, Ryuzaki, just give her what she wants," Light whispered as not to alert Misa.

"But the case…" L whispered back, equally quiet.

"It can wait a few hours… besides, we've been focusing on it too much lately. You haven't even slept in four days! I know it's important to capture Kira, but pushing yourself this hard won't do anyone any good."

"But…"

Light smiled softly. L was breaking, he knew it. Now, just deal a blow to a weak point and he'll give in and maybe you'll actually be able to get to sleep without the light of a dozen monitors shining in your face…

"Besides, think of Misa. Even though you know I don't care for her, she loves me and I don't want to hurt her feelings. It's the least we can do for her, right?"

L glanced over his shoulder to see Misa glaring expectantly at him, waiting for them to stop whispering and allow her to go.

Light hid a grin in victory when L's gaze softened. He always could tell the detective had some sort of feelings for Misa. It was just a pity Misa didn't like him back, then Ryuzaki could be happy and Misa wouldn't continue to pester Light…

"Very well, Misa. Mogi-san," L called over the intercom system to the only Task Force member other than themselves still alert at eleven o'clock, "could you please drive Misa-san, Light-kun and myself to Misa's photo shoot? Thank you." At the odd look Misa gave him, L raised his right hand once more, causing her to sigh and turn away.

"So, let's go to the garage!" Misa cheered, latching onto Light's arm and pulling him along, not caring that it knocked Ryuzaki out of his seat and onto the floor.

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki? Follow Misa and Light!"

* * *

"Thank you for doing this, Mogi," Light commented as they entered to the sight of Mogi sitting in the front seat of one of the cars. The man nodded in acknowledgement, then waited for the three to enter so they could get going.

L walked over to the passenger side, opening the door with a little bow for Misa. L held back a sigh as she glanced wistfully over his shoulder at Light; obviously wishing the other boy had been the one to be so kind to her.

L and Light clambered into the back seat, L in his signature crouch. Misa glanced over the back of her seat at the two and frowned.

"You know where we're headed, Mogi-san?"

At the man's nod of affirmation, L continued. "Very well, then let's—"

"Wait."

All three men stared in surprise at Misa as she opened up her door, stepped out, opened L's door and clambered past him to sit down firmly between him and Light, ducking under the chain.

"Misa, what's…?" Light questioned in confusion.

"Misa is tired of Ryuzaki hogging Light-kun! Misa is going to sit next to Light-kun until we get to the photo shoot!" To exemplify her statement, the blonde's arm wrapped around Light's once more.

"Suit yourself, Misa-san. Mogi-san, let us be off."

* * *

Light watched reservedly as Misa's eyelids started to droop. They had just been going for twenty minutes, and it was almost an hour longer until they'd reach the photo shoot.

"Hey, Misa, try to stay awake."

"Misa will be fine," the girl murmured as she was lulled to unconsciousness, "Light-kun will wake me up when we're almost there."

Light groaned in annoyance as the semi-conscious girl leaned towards him, obviously trying to fall asleep on his shoulder. He stuck a finger out, supporting her weight on it for a second before pushing her in the opposite direction.

Misa promptly landed on L.

Light kept himself from snickering at the panicked expression on Ryuzaki's face as the now fully asleep Misa used his shoulder for a headrest.

"M-Misa-san…"

"Mmm." The sleeping girl responded, instinctively wrapping around the boy's arm and cuddling with him.

Ryuzaki froze and looked down at the model with bewilderment. Why… was she doing this? The thumb of his free hand found its way into his mouth as he thought.

Misa's actions were alarming… but even more alarming was the fact he actually found this rather comfortable! He couldn't stand human contact normally, so why didn't he feel like pushing her away?

As his thoughts continued to wander in confusion for the first time he could remember, he didn't notice as his head leant down to rest gently on Misa's. It just felt… comfortable. He never felt 'comfort', 'safety'… so why…?

The exhaustion of the past several days finally caught up to L, and his eyelids slid shut effortlessly, the seemingly-insomniac detective finally falling asleep.

Light watched the scene with a slight smile, as Misa happily cuddled with Ryuzaki, still crouched and with thumb resting on his lip but breathing softly in rest.

Light glanced ahead and exchanged amused glances with Mogi through the rear-view mirror.

Maybe there was some hope for his friend and Misa after all.

* * *

Author's note: Well, this was fun~ I love LXMisa, and if this was a short and cute fic for the two of them, I succeeded.

Also, two things: I admit Misa's way of talking in here might have been a bit over the top. I was just having too much fun with it. XD Also, Light might seem a little too nice, but remember, Light has forgotten about being Kira now, and he considers L his friend, so I'd imagine he -would- want his friend to be happy and for Misa to leave him alone. ^^"

So, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
